Blood Buddy
by childsplaymovies
Summary: Taking a spin on Don's Child Play script, and making it like his original idea for it, where he had it titled "Blood Buddy", and Chucky, named Buddy, was just a figment of Andy's id.
1. Good Guy Breakfast

Our story starts with a 'Happy Birthday' sign hung over a bench, with presents below. The sign is also hung just over a window, with a wonderful view of the city of Chicago, Illinois. We then see a little boy named Andy Barclay, joyful that it's his 6th birthday. He looks over to his TV, where he has his favorite show on, 'Good Guys'. It's a rerun. "I've seen this one already," Andy says, disappointed.

He then turns around and hops up to a stool to reach up to his kitchens counter. He pours heaps of 'Good Guy Cereal' into a small, round bowl. Then, he pours tons of spoonfuls of sugar on top of the cereal, followed by milk, overflowing the top and oozing onto the tray. Next, he puts two pieces of bread into a toaster. He turns around to see the TV again.

It is now playing an advertisement for 'Good Guy Dolls'. "Now you can have your very own Good Guy, kids! We say three phrases, blink our eyes, and shake our heads when you talk to us. Right, Oscar?" says a giant, life-size, Good Guy. "Hi I'm Oscar, and I'm your friend 'til the end! Heidy-ho! Ha ha ha!" says the Good Guy doll named Oscar. "But be careful," the giant Good Guy said again, "If you drop us, or we get hurt, we bleed, and you'll have to buy Good Guy Band-aids!" This was an advertising trick they were using, so you would buy more of their products, to make more money.

"WOW!" Andy exclaimed, excited. He looked over at the bench. He saw a present in the shape of a big box. He could just tell it was a Good Guy Doll. The toaster popped up, with burnt to a crisp bread.

He hopped back up onto the stool, and carefully pulled the bread out of the toaster and dropped it onto the plate on the tray. He put a heaping spoonful of butter onto one piece of the bread. Next, he poured a glass of orange juice, then hopped off of the counter, grabbed the tray, and started carrying it to his mother's room. He stopped to look at the TV again, hoping he could get a Good Guy. He then continued walking.

"Mommy, wake up!" Andy exclaimed. "Mommy!" He then walked into her room.


	2. Wake Up For Presents

Andy was spilling milk all over the floor as he ran across the room. "Mommy, wake up!" Andy exclaimed excitedly, trying to get his mother to wake up. He set the tray onto her nightstand, then shook her and said, "Mommy, wake up!" He then jumped up over her and onto the other side of the bed.

"Wake up mommy, wake up!" he said as his mother, Karen Barclay, groaned. He then started jumping up and down on the bed on his hands and knees, shaking her and rocking her back and forth. She finally woke up. "Wake up mommy, wake up," Andy said quietly. "Honey, it's only 6:30 in the morning" Karen said with a rough, morning voice.

Andy walked over to the blinds and opened them. "Oh, honey!" Karen said, blinded by the light. "It's a beautiful day outside, see mommy?" Andy said. "It certainly is," Karen said with a smile, while rubbing Andy's shoulder. "How long you been up, birthday boy?" Karen asked, still smiling cheekily.

"Since forever!" Andy said, while Karen chuckled. "I made you breakfast in bed!" "You did?" Karen said and sat up in bed. "Oh, thanks!" she said, then looked down at the bread with the heaping spoonful of butter. She picked it up. "Well, this looks just excellent! Um-," she was interrupted by the butter falling off the bread and onto the plate, with a clink.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I eat this just a little later, okay?" Karen said. "Mmhm" Andy said, setting the tray back onto the nightstand. "But first, I've gotta give you super-duper birthday tummy-time!" Karen exclaimed. "Come here!" She pulled Andy onto the bed on top of her.

"Come here! Come here!" Karen said, as she scooted Andy over to her right, and started lifting up his shirt. "Come here!" Karen immediately leaned over and started blowing raspberries on Andy's belly. "That's one, how many years old are you? Two?"

She pulled him to her other side and pulled his shirt back down. "Oh, happy birthday, pumpkin," Karen said. "Can we open my presents now, mommy?" Andy said, hoping for a yes answer. "Yes we can," said Karen. "Terrific!" Andy said and hopped off of the bed and sprinted into the living room.

Karen ran after him. Andy grabbed the big present, and Karen chuckled. She turned around, and turned down the volume on the TV. "Can I open the big present first mommy, can I, can I?" Andy asked. "Andy, don't you wanna start with the smaller one first?" Karen said.

Andy shook his head no, and set the present back on the bench. "Okay, go ahead," Karen said. Andy tore off the wrapping paper, not taking any notice of the card. The box was of a Good Guy doll. Andy took the doll out of the box.


	3. Friend To The End

Andy went over to the couch with his Good Guy. "A Good Guy! I knew it!" Andy exclaimed. Karen chuckled. "I knew you'd get me one!" Andy said, happily. Andy pulled a string on his Good Guy doll's back to make him talk.

His Good Guy doll blinked and looked at him. "Hi! I'm Buddy! And I'm your friend to the end! Heidy-ho!" said Buddy. Buddy chuckled. Karen laughed. "He's somethin', isn't he?" Karen said smiling and looking at her son.

"Oh, mom, thanks!" Andy said, hugging his mother. "You're welcome, honey," Karen said. She worked at Play Pals, the company that distributed the Good Guy dolls, so it was easy for her to bring one home from work for her son.


	4. News Obsession

Karen had to work a later schedule the next day. Andy was being babysitted by a teenager by the name of Maggie. Maggie was watching Andy as she enjoyed some of his birthday cake, leftovers from yesterday. Andy was playing with a Good Guy Tool Kit his mother had also brought home for him as a birthday present yesterday.

"See, that's how you build things," Andy said to Buddy after he finished up hammering together a wooden fire truck. "Hey, time for bed, Andy!" Maggie shouted to the other room. Andy got up. "Come on, Buddy, we have to go get ready for bed," Andy said to his Good Guy doll. Andy leaned over to Buddy and put his ear up against Buddy's mouth.

"Maggie, Buddy wants to watch the 9 o'clock news!" Andy shouted from across the room. "Sure he does," Maggie said as she walked across the room to Andy. "Ok, up we go!" Maggie said, grunting while picking Andy up. She turned off the TV while walking away with Andy. "Buddy!" Andy shouted, reminding Maggie not to forget to bring his friend to the end to bed with him.

"Oh, yes, Buddy," Maggie said as she turned around, going to grab Buddy. "You too," Maggie said to Buddy, again grunting to pick him up, "Off we go!". Maggie started walking Andy to his room. "Now, it's brush your teeth, and under the covers for you, ok?" Maggie said to Andy as she set Buddy down on his bed. "Now you yell when you're ready for me to tuck you in,".

She set Andy down. "Hey Buddy, wanna see my room?" Andy asked Buddy. Back in the kitchen, Maggie was putting away dishes. Andy walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Andy, are you brushing your teeth?" Maggie yelled across the house to Andy.

"Yes, Maggie!" Andy answered back. "Good," Maggie said to herself. The TV flipped on, surprising Maggie. She walked over and saw Buddy in front of it. She shut off the TV, and picked Buddy up.

She walked over to the bathroom where Andy was. "Ok mister, what do you have to say about this, huh?" she said to Andy. "About what?" Andy asked. "Come on. Come on! You know, you have to learn that when I say something, I mean it," Maggie said to Andy as she led him to his room. "But what did I do?" Andy asked.

"You know! Turning the TV on and putting Buddy in front of it when I told you it was time to go to bed!". She picked up Andy and laid him in bed. "I didn't do that!" Andy said. "Oh, no, what, did Buddy walk into the living room and turn it on all by himself?" Maggie said sarcastically. Andy looked over at Buddy.

"Did you do that, Buddy?" Andy said. "Andy, stop it, now under the covers!" Maggie said angrily. "But Aun-," Andy said, sitting up, until interrupted by Maggie, and pushed back down. "Under the covers!" Maggie said.

Andy positioned himself better in the bed. "But I didn't put Buddy in front of the TV," Andy said. Maggie shushed him. "Goodnight, ok?," Maggie said. "And happy birthday,".

"Goodnight, Aunt Maggie," Andy said. Maggie shut off the lamp. She started walking out of the room, but turned around just to make sure that he was still lying down. She finally left and shut the door. Andy looked over at Buddy.

"I told you she would be mad at you if you watched the news," Andy said quietly to Buddy. He then leaned over and kissed Buddy on the cheek. He turned around and went to bed.


	5. Shocking Fall

Maggie was lying in a bubble bath in the family's bathroom. There was also a TV in there, and she was watching it too. She thought she heard footsteps outside the door. "Is Andy up?" Maggie said to herself. "I can't get him, I'm in the bathtub! Oh well,".

She went back to watching her show. Seconds later, the lights went off, and so did the TV. "What is happening?" Maggie asked herself. She started getting up, until the TV fell into the bath tub, and with the water and electric reaction, electrocuted the tub, electrocuting Maggie. Maggie fell down in the tub screaming and shaking.

The electrocuting finally stopped, and Maggie laid there, dead.


End file.
